Babysitting!
by Fire Coral
Summary: Bakura and Marik have to babysit a twoyearold and a fouryearold. Will it be a fun, stressfree ride? I think not! Please R&R, thank you!
1. The day before

Summary: Bakura and Marik have to baby-sit a two-year-old and a four-year-old. Will it be a fun, stress-free ride? I think not!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh. I do however own Mrs. Leafer, and her cat.

Bakura and Marik were in huge trouble. Sally had just disappeared and Jake was setting the curtains a-light! Wait a minute what's going on here? Let's go back to exactly one day ago…

It was a clear bright summer's day in Domino City. Well actually it was a crap, rainy dull day but let's not spoil the atmosphere shall we? Ok so back to happyville! Bakura was sitting on the couch as usual and just flicking the channels on the t.v every so often, until Ryou came in with his hands on his hips. Bakura knew he was in for it now!

"Bakura I know what you did to Mrs. Leafer's cat,"

"What? I never touched her dirty tick infested feline!" Bakura protested throwing his arms into the air as if that would emphasize his statement.

"Bakura stop lying. Mrs. Leafer said she found her cat tied to the tree, and I know no-one in this neighbourhood would do such a thing except for you. So, now do you remember that little incident?" Ryou asked glowering at Bakura.

"Ehehehe…Yeah, I think I'm starting to remember that. But it wasn't my fault!"

"Oh really? Then who's fault was it Bakura?" Demanded Ryou, he couldn't take much more of this!

"That bloody cat kept meowing at me when I was at that old hag's house! What was I supposed to do, eh?" Asked Bakura, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well, for starters you coul- What were you doing over at Mrs. Leafer's house Bakura?" Cried Ryou, looking at Bakura suspiciously, "You weren't planning to steal something were you?"

"Uhh…Well it's not my fault! Blame Marik he said that she had heaps of expensive stuff in her house!" Bakura said, trying and failing miserably to defend himself!

"You mean that it was Marik's idea?" Ryou asked.

"Yeah," Bakura replied.

"Hmm, well I'll call Ishizu and see if she has a suitable punishment for you two," Ryou said as he walked into the kitchen to ring the Ishtar household.

Ryou quickly rung the number and talked to Ishizu, "Hmm, yes, yes, ok I see. Thank you Ishizu,"

When he had hung up Bakura looked like he could be sick! He had obviously learned from Marik that Ishizu handed out harsh punishments.

"Bakura it's been decided that you and Marik will baby-sit Ishizu's friend's kids tomorrow night," said Ryou in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Eh? That's it? All Marik and I have to do is baby-sit a couple of toddlers for one night and we've completed our punishment?" Bakura asked, wondering if there was some kinda catch to all this.

"Uhuh. That's all you have to do Bakura," Ryou replied, smiling to himself when Bakura turned around to sit back down onto the couch.

"Humph. Whatever, it'll be a piece of cake," were Bakura's last words before he switched the t.v back on.

Ok, There's the first chapter of my new story! Please review and thank you to everyone who read it!


	2. The kids

Here's the next, chapter. Don't forget to review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, home alone or baby's day out.

It was 7:00p.m and time for Marik and Bakura to baby-sit.

Marik was already at the house when Bakura got there and he seemed eager to tell Bakura something.

"Bakura! I can't believe we're being forced to baby-sit. This is so not fair," whined Marik, pouting angrily.

"Look, I'm sure it won't be that bad. Jeez, how hard can it be to look after a couple of kids for a few hours? This is gonna be a piece of cake," Bakura replied, sighing as he walked into the house.

"Eh? I sure do hope you're right bout that,"

Once Bakura and Marik had entered the clean, large house two young kids; a girl who had long blonde hair tied into two pigtails and boy with short, brown messy hair were sitting on the stairs. Bakura decided to play nice…

"Um, hi there. We're supposed to be your baby-sitters tonight so uhh – yeah. Go play or something," Bakura wasn't exactly good with small talk!

As soon as Bakura had finished talking, the boy, who was about four toddled into another room with his sister, who was around two, crawling after him.

"Well. That went pretty good. The parents told me the girl is Sally and the other kid is Jake," exclaimed Marik as he sat down on the couch and turned the t.v on. Bakura followed suit and made himself comfortable in a large white armchair.

A few hours passed and the two kids had still not come into the lounge room where Bakura was starting to worry.

"Marik. If something's happened to those kids, we are dead!" Bakura said, biting his fingernails in nervousness.

"Bakura I highly doubt that one toddler and one baby could get into much trouble, so stop worrying will ya," replied Marik casually.

"But Marik! A toddler and a baby could get into heaps of trouble! Haven't you seen that movie, _Home Alone_, where two criminals were chasing the kid! And that other movie, _Baby's day out_, who knew one little baby could be that smart," cried Bakura, getting even more frantic then before, "What about if something happened to the kids and Ishizu found out? Huh, then what. You know she's probably drown you in toxic liquid or she'd use some other kind of torture device,"

"Hmm. Good point. Ok, let's find those kids then," Marik said, pondering over the different torture devices Ishizu would be able to think of!

So Marik and Bakura started to walk around the large house…

I know this chapter was short, but I want to do a full chapter of Bakura and Marik trying to find the kids so if you want me to continue, I'd appreciate a few more reviews. Thanks for reading.


	3. The search

Ok, nobody seems to be reviewing this story except for these two wonderful people – DayDreamer23182 and Anime WarriorSkye. Thanks for your reviews! Also today's my birthday! I'm 14 now. Lol :P

Disclaimer: I don't think I own yu-gi-oh, just let me check. Nope don't own it!

Recap of last chapter:

"But Marik! A toddler and a baby could get into heaps of trouble!"

"Hmm. Good point. Ok, let's find those kids then."

So Marik and Bakura started to walk around the large house…

"Bakura quit following me! We already decided that I'd check downstairs and you'd check the upstairs part of the house. Got it?" Growled Marik.

"Well technically speaking Marik, you just bagged checking downstairs and then you hit me. So we didn't actually decide on anything," replied Bakura.

"So what?" Demanded Marik, "I'm checking downstairs so you're gonna be checking upstairs. Don't make me hit you again,"

Bakura growled under his breath before sulking off upstairs, muttering curses underneath his breath!

Once Bakura was safely upstairs, he had had a small incident with the staircase railing. Of course it wasn't his fault he had leant too far over in an attempt to see if there was anything upstairs. No no, it was the families' fault for not putting up a strong enough railing, even though there was a sign saying do not lean on railing it was still not any of Bakura's fault!

So when he reached the landing safely he had a quick peak in the first two rooms; a bathroom and one of the kids' bedroom. Bakura decided it had to be Sally's since the whole room was practically covered in pink, from the walls to the bedspread everything was so pink. It made Bakura sick just being in the room!

Back downstairs Marik was having troubles of his own…

"Damn, stupid kids! Where the fuck are they? Wait, should I be swearing when there could be kids around? Oh well it won't do them any harm in learning new words,"

Marik looked around the room he was in; the kitchen. It was a pretty average kitchen all in all and Marik was as bored as hell! He just wanted to end his punishment and get out of this house.

Upstairs, Bakura had moved on from the pink room, to a room that was all blue. He figured this must be Jake's room what with the airplanes and all.

"Damn, dumb, stupid little brats. I can't believe Marik and I have to waste our precious pharaoh-killing time to look for a couple of little twerps," muttered Bakura to himself before he heard a small noise and saw a piece of material almost fly out the door. "THE TWERP!" Bakura shouted as he quickly ran out the door!

"What's going on up here, Bakura?" Marik enquired, peeking his head above the landing slightly.

"Eh, that kid, the Jake thing. He was in his room and then he ran out the door," Bakura replied scratching his head.

"Yeah, well just keep looking will ya. I don't want anymore disturbances, got it?"

"Uh yeah, kay," said Bakura walking into another room.

The chase continues!

I know this chapter was short but it was the best I could do. Please review and any ideas are of course greatly welcomed! Thanks for reading.


	4. Mealtime

Hello again! I'm not quite dead, yet! Lol. Please enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review! Thank you.

Bakura had walked into another room, which he figured must be the bathroom, what with the shower and bath in it! Bakura had a quick look around and couldn't see any of the little brats so he walked out, all the time muttering about how all kids should be locked up!

When Bakura walked downstairs he met up with Marik…

"Found them yet?" Marik asked.

"Nope," replied Bakura, looking around the room.

"Well we gotta find them soon,"

"I do realize that Marik. I'm not that stupid you know,"

"I wonder sometimes," muttered Marik under his breath.

Bakura just shot him a dirty look before the two kids appeared in the room.

"What the..?" Asked Marik puzzled.

"Food," was all Jake said.

"What?" Bakura asked.

"FOOD!" Cried the toddler again.

"I think they want something to eat Bakura," Marik said.

"Uh, ok then. Um, follow me for food," said Bakura, motioning for the toddler and baby to follow him into the kitchen.

Once everyone was in the kitchen Bakura and Marik started looking around for some food.

"Where the fuck do these people keep the food?" Growled Bakura desperately, as he slammed yet another cupboard.

"Bakura I really don't think you ought to be swearing around these kids. And on the food thing perhaps you should take a look in the fridge," Marik replied, pointing towards a large silver object that was connected to a wall.

"I knew that Marik! I…I was just testing you," stuttered Bakura, blushing furiously while he stormed over towards the fridge and muttering Egyptian curses directed at Marik!

"Hehe, sure, sure Bakura," was Marik's reply.

"Goo, Goo, Ga, Ga!" Wailed Sally as she tugged on Bakura's leg.

"Ahhhh! Get off me you little brat! Marik help I'm probably gonna catch rabies or something from this thing!" Cried Bakura hopelessly. Bakura started screaming again as soon as Jake latched onto his other leg! "Mariiiiik, help meeeeeeeeee!"

Marik was hardly able to control himself. He had almost wet his pants from laughing to hard! Once he had composed himself a little better he answered, "Bakura come on, they like you!" Before falling into a fit of giggles again!

Sally and Jake had now started to bounce on Bakura's legs and Bakura was furious, "Marik I swear I am going to kill you when we get out of this," Bakura screamed.

Just then Sally and Jake stopped bouncing. Since Bakura was holding onto the fridge the whole time, a bottle of milk and a sandwich had fallen out which was now being attacked by Sally and Jake!

"Whew. I thought I'd never make it out of that one alive," sighed Bakura as he walked to the kitchen table and sat down, Marik quickly following suit.

"You have to admit Bakura, that was pretty funny," giggled Marik.

"It was not! And mark my words if a word of this 'incident' gets out I will make your life a living hell. Understand?" Threatened Bakura, glaring daggers at Marik.

"Hehehe, ok whatever you say Mr. Baby-sitter!" Replied Marik while Bakura just sighed and turned to face the other way.

That's it for that chapter and again I'm sorry for not updating sooner. Please review and don't forget to share any ideas you might have! Bye for now XD


	5. Hanging around and baths

Back again! Thanks to everyone who reviewed and also to everyone who's reading. Sorry I haven't updated in quite a while but please enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh

It had been a while since the 'incident' and Bakura and Marik were sitting in the lounge room. Sally and Jake had gone off somewhere, Bakura was just glad that they weren't clutching onto his leg anymore.

"Bakura, what time is it?" Asked Marik, laying on the floor and playing with his hair.

"Marik! That's the fourth time you've asked me in the last five minutes so what time do you think it is moron?" Yelled Bakura, his eye twitching in a maniacal manner!

"Jeez Bakura, way to put someone down," muttered Marik, sulking.

The pair stayed that way for another twenty minutes before Marik spoke up again.

"Bakura. What would you say if I told you the kids were covered in dirt?"

"What kind of stupid question is that Marik?" replied Bakura angrily.

"Well, it's not really stupid," said Marik, motioning towards the door, "If the kids really are covered in dirt,"

"What the fuck?" Bakura was dumbstruck. In the doorway stood Sally and Jake. They were covered from head to toe in mud and dirt.

"Aww, no, no, no, not me, not now, go away, arghh," groaned Bakura, covering his face with his hands.

Marik decided to speak up. "Hmm, Bakura, do you know how to give baths?"

I know this chapter is short but I wanted to leave it on a cliffhanger and I also can't think of what to write. By the way this chapter is dedicated to shadowmagic13, thanks for your review. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and don't forget to review!


	6. Here we go again!

Ok, since people wanted me to update, here's another chapter! Please enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own yu-gi-oh

"As I was asking Bakura. Do you know how to give kids baths?"

"Go to hell Marik," growled Bakura, throwing a glare at Marik.

"Heh, that would probably be better than this at the moment," replied Marik, smirking.

"Would you just behave for once Marik. Look we have exactly one hour before these kids' parents get home so we gotta get em' cleaned up and crap," Bakura reasoned as he got up from his comfortable seat.

"Fine, fine. You win this time Bakura but if this happens again I'm phoning Satin, got it?" Groaned Marik with a sigh as he got up aswell.

"Whatever," came Bakura's reply.

The two yamis then walked over to the children who had a fair idea what was going on and they weren't about to take a bath…

Just before Bakura and Marik reached the doorway in which Sally and Jake were standing in a door slammed into Bakura's face! After that a pair of feet could be heard running off which only meant one thing…another chase was about to occur!

"MY NOSE! MY FUCKING NOSE! THOSE BRATS, I'M GONNA KILL EM'," Screamed Bakura, clutching his nose and wincing every few seconds from the pain!

"Um Kura, you ok?" Asked Marik as he stared at Bakura. This was a side he didn't see too often!

"NO! Of course I'm not ok you dumbass!" Screeched Bakura loudly, glaring yet once again at Marik.

"Look, uh Bakura I hate to put out your little drama sketch but we really gotta catch those kids," replied Marik.

"Urgghh. I know, I know. Let's go then," groaned Bakura angrily.

Bakura and Marik decided to stick together this time, choosing to first look upstairs and then check downstairs for the brats…kids.

"We're never gonna find them," growled Marik in frustration. He was starting to get annoyed and just a little paranoid. "Bakura! Look, I'm so sure I just saw one of those green monsters again. Don't say you can't see them, arghh get away from me you alien! Bakuraaaaaaa! Heeeelllpp meeee!"

"Jesus Marik. There are no green monsters, you're just a paranoid freak," sighed Bakura.

"Well you don't have to be a bitch about it, Kura," Marik replied, putting his hands on his hips and making a face.

"Look we have to find those brats, and STOP calling me Kura!" Yelled Bakura.

"Fine then I'll just be quiet so you can't hear my lovely voice anymore," said Marik, pouting.

"Fine," replied Bakura.

I'm going to end it there. How long do you think Marik will keep his vow of silence! Please review and thanks for reading.


	7. The Final Showdown

Woot! New chapter because I've finally decided to stop being lazy and actually write something!

Please enjoy the chappie and reviews would be a nice bonus! Thanks

The situation:

Mariks' vow of silence had lasted a long 3 minutes and he was now parading around the house with a spatula! He thought he was a fairy or something.

Bakura was just sitting at the table twitching every few seconds and staring at the wall.

Clearly, something needed to be done.

"Bakura. Do you think we should look for those kids?" Marik questioned, stopping his fairy wand dance to stare at Bakura who cringed when Marik mentioned the kids. "Baaakurrraaa? Anyone home in there?" Bakura's eye twitched and he turned his head slowly to face Marik who just stared some more.

"No. I..Could..Care..Less..About..Those..Brats." Was all Bakura could say!

"Rightio. Um, you do realise that their parents are home," replied Marik, looking out the window.

"WHAT!" Screamed Bakura. "No! No! That can't be them they said they were coming back at 10:00pm and the time now is ARRRRRRRGHHH! THEY'RE HERE THEY'RE HERE! We're done for Marik. They're gonna flatten us with saucepans and spatulas and –

"Oh Bakura you don't think they'll mind if I keep their spatula? We've become best friends you see. Bakura meet spatula Fred," interjected Marik, grinning widely.

"No I don't think they'll even NOTICE since they're gonna be too busy destroying us," finished Bakura, almost hyperventilating!

"Look all we have to do is find the kids, Kura," Marik said, waving Fred around the air mercilessly! (Poor Fred)

"Oh no! We're not gonna look for those brats, we're gonna get the hell outa here before their parents get out of the – OH MY RA! They're already outa the car, quick let's take the back way!" Shouted Bakura as he pulled Marik frantically towards the back door. Unfortunately for Bakura…

"WHAT IN RA'S NAME? THE FREAKIN' DOOR'S LOCKED! I mean for Ra's sake, why me! Come on this isn't fair," Bakura wailed sobbing as Marik looked on.

"Bakura you forget that I am an expert in breaking and entering so move aside and watch the master do his thang'!"

"Eh. I guess,"

So Bakura looked on as Marik did his 'thang' and after about five minutes of cursing, wailing, more cursing, a little bit of lock picking, some extra cursing and let's add some more wailing, Marik had finally un-picked the lock!

"Brilliant Marik! I could kiss you but I'm still pissed off at you so let's just get the hell outa here," just as Bakura finished another lock was being opened.

"We're home!" Came a high-pitched female voice from the front doorway.

"SHIT!" Both Bakura and Marik whispered, running out the doorway and jumping over the wall ungracefully!

"Thank Ra we made it out of there alive," wheezed Bakura.

"Yeah. What do you think about all this Fred? Fred?" Marik started to search hid pockets frantically for his new best friend. "ARGGH! Noooo! Fred's gone, he's been left back at the battlefield,"

"Jeez Marik he was just a spatula,"

"Just a – How can you _say _that, you evil thing,"

"Well I can because it's the TRUTH!"

"I won't believe it,"

This bickering continued until the two reached their separate houses and even then Bakura rang Marik's house and continued their cat fight from the safety of their own homes!

That's the end of the story! Hope you all enjoyed and don't forget to review!


End file.
